Bewildered
by captainbartholomew
Summary: Seth Rollins had faced the likes of AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, heck even Brock Lesnar, but this, this was scarier, and more confusing, than those three combined.


**_Summary: Seth Rollins had faced the likes of AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, heck even Brock Lesnar, but this, this was scarier, and more confusing, than those three combined._**

**_a/n i: I have not done this in almost a year, so let's see if I still can. I think I choked on some fluff while I was writing this… Also, the story Seth mentions at the end of this is caylendar's piece entitled "The Fork Who Loves."_**

_**Disclaimer: I own a surplus of wrestling t-shirts, but that's about it. WWE owns Seth, Becky, Dean, Roman, Renee, etc. I do own Earl though.**_

* * *

Seth Rollins had faced the likes of AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, heck even Brock Lesnar, but this, this was scarier than those three combined.

"Son, do you need help?"

Seth broke from his trance of staring at the shelf in front of him and turned to see an older man stocking shampoo at the end of the aisle. The man in question could have been his grandfather and had stopped his stocking and was now staring at Seth. He had grey hair and a pair of large spectacles perched on his nose. He wore the usual outfit of a person who worked in a pharmacy like this: a corporate polo shirt, khakis and a blue apron with a nametag that read 'Earl' on it.

"First time, eh?" questioned Earl, "The girlfriend wasn't feeling so hot, so she sent you down here, didn't she?"

All Seth could do was nod. He was feeling so overwhelmed and out of his depths. You could ask him to take a dive off of a balcony and be fine with it, but this, he had no clue what to even do. He wondered if Roman or Dean had to have done this for their wives at one point? When Roman did it, he probably bought Galina flowers to make her smile. When Dean did it, he probably bought Renee an oversized stuffed animal of some sort and she would laugh at him. Maybe he should call his brothers and ask for advice…

Wait, that was a horrible idea! He could already hear Dean making fun of him and Roman deeply sighing in disappointment at their littlest brother not knowing what to do for Becky.

"Son?" questioned Earl who was now standing right next to Seth, "What type of product does your girlfriend use normally during this time of the month?"

"Uhmmm…" stammered Seth trying to remember what Becky had told him.

"You only have two choices: pads or tampons," explained Earl, "They don't like to give women a wide range of choices here which is problematic. I've heard there are these new-fangled cup things, but many women are very skeptical of them. I try not to carry them in the store…"

Earl continued on talking about the cups, but Seth tuned him out. He wracked his mind for what Becky had told him. Finally, after a few minutes, his brain started working again and the information came flooding back to him.

"Playtex tampons, two boxes please."

The elder man quickly searched the shelf and pulled two boxes out handing each to Seth.

"First time you've had to do this, huh? I would have thought the BeastSlayer could tackle anything, even getting tampons for his girlfriend," Earl said with a good-natured chuckle.

Seth's face immediately went pale. Of course, Earl was a fan. He prayed the man before him wouldn't sell this story to TMZ. That was the last thing that needed to get out.

"Don't worry Mr. Rollins, your secret is safe with me. I had to do this many times back in the day for my Julia," explained Earl, "The first time you do it can be quick daunting, but they love and appreciate you for doing it. I know my Julia sure did. You know she was the reason I started watching pro wrestling all those years ago. She just loved it so much and then she dragged me to all the shows. That woman, God rest her soul, was the best thing to ever happen to me. I hope the girl you got these for is the same for you."

Seth nodded his head. Becky was the best thing he could have ever hoped for in his life. She brought out the best in him whether that was in wrestling or just in life. He loved Becky with all his heart and if he had to make a zillion tampon runs for her, he would do it even if he felt out of place and bamboozled by all of this.

"I love her with my whole heart, sir," answered the wrestler.

"Good. Now before you go, why don't we get you a bottle of Advil? She'll want that for the cramps. Also, it might be wise to stop by the cupcake store about a half a block from here," said Earl with a smile and a wink.

Seth chuckled now that he had regained his bearings, "Thank you for your help, Earl. Your service has been amazing."

"Well, I couldn't let the Monday Night Messiah stand-in here all night staring at the feminine hygiene products, could I? My Julia would have reason up out of the grave and killed me. She always did like you the best out of the Shield boys. Although, that one that looked like a Greek god had some strange pull over her."

"Roman, he has that effect on most women," laughed Seth as they both walked toward the front of the store. "There was this one time when he, Dean and I were in an airport and we probably attracted twenty-five-plus women while we were trying to board an airplane. I'll tell you about it while I'm checking out."


End file.
